Because It's You
by fanboyHAE
Summary: Mengagumi seseorang dari jauh itu menyenangkan. Tapi yang seperti itu hanya menghabiskan waktu tanpa ada hasilnya./Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun terus saling mengejar dengan bibir masing – masing terukir sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan. Senyuman yang menadakan apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini memang benar – benar tulus. Mereka saling mecintai satu sama lain./WONKYU WONKYU WONKYU/Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Mengagumi seseorang dari jauh itu menyenangkan. Tapi yang seperti itu hanya menghabiskan waktu tanpa ada hasilnya.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance, Fluff

**Warning : **BOYLOVE, Male x Male, Typo(s), AU, OOC. Membingungkan(?).

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**NO BASH!**

**I'VE WARNED YOU!  
**

**Pairing : **Siwon x Kyuhyun

**WONKYU IS REAL!**

.

.

.

* * *

Because It's You © fanboyHAE

* * *

.

.

.

Gerimis sore itu tak membuat tekat Kyuhyun surut untuk datang menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola di sekolahnya. _Namja_ yang terkenal kejeniusannya itu memang suka dengan olah raga itu. Apalagi ada alasan lain yang membuatnya lebih bersemangat. Lee Sungmin. _Sunbae_–nya sekaligus kapten tim sepak bola kelas XII IPA 2 yang mampu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun karena permainannya yang sangat bagus selain karena wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di pinggir lapangan sepak bola sekolahnya 30 menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Nikon D60 sudah tergantung di lehernya layaknya seorang fotografer professional. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru lapangan, mencari sosok tinggi dengan _jersey_ berwarna biru dan bernomor punggung 13 itu.

"Datang lebih awal seperti biasa, Kyunnie?" Kata seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak karena kaget.

"Siwon _Hyeong_! Kau mengagetkanku! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan Kyunnie." Kata Kyuhyun mencak – mencak sambil memberikan tatapn maut kepada _Namja_ tampan itu.

Siwon adalah sahabat Kyuhyun sejak masih kecil. Selain rumah mereka yang memang berdekatan, orang tua mereka juga bersahabat sejak masih sekolah dulu. Soal usia, Kyuhyun lebih muda dua tahun dari pada Siwon, tetapi gara – gara otaknya yang sangat jenius, Kyuhyun bisa satu tingkat dengan Siwon.

"Karena kau sangat manis Kyunnie dan _Hyeong_ lebih suka memanggilmu Kyunnie." Jawab Siwon dengan senyuman yang menggoda(?). Namun sepertinya tak mempan untuk Kyuhyun, karena dari mana Kyuhyun senyuman menggoda itu lebih menyamai senyuman mesum. Membuatnya bergidik saja.

Buk!

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di kepala Siwon dengan indah. Meninggalkan jejak 'cinta' yang lumayan sakit. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan _uri_ Kyuhyun sang _Namja_ dengan dengan suara emas itu.

"_Appo!_! Kau tega sekali pada _Hyeong_ yang tampan ini, Kyunnie. Bagaimana jika ketampanan Hyeong akan berkurang gara – gara pukulanmu barusan." kata Siwon sambil mengelus(?) kepalanya yang baru saja di beri tanda 'cinta' oleh _Namja_ termanis yang pernah ia lihat itu. Tak lupa Siwon sedikit bernasis ria.

Tak terlihat seperti Siwon yang biasanya cuek dan dingin? Benar, Siwon akan melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan kepada teman – temannya yang lain, ia hanya melakukan hal semacam itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Itu hadiah karena kau selalu menggodaku, _Hyeong_!"

"Ne, ne. _Mianhae,_ ya sudah silahkan lihat si 'pangeran kelincimu' itu." kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun tak sadar dengan nada bicara Siwon barusan, tapi jika ada orang lain yang mendengar, pasti mereka akan menyimpulkan ada nada tak suka dari ucapan Siwon tadi.

Cho Kyuhyun memang _Namja_ yang sangat polos. Sampai – sampai ia tak menyadari ada pangeran lain yang menaruh hati padanya walau mereka sangat dekat.

Kyuhyun segera ingat tujuannya datang kesini adalah untuk menonton pertandingan. Segera dicarinya Sungmin yang ternyata sedang melakukan pemanasan di sebelah utara lapangan. Segera diarahkan kameranya itu untuk mengambil gambar sang pujaan hatinya itu.

"Melupakan _Namja_ di sampingmu, Kyuhyunnie!" Kata Siwon sambil menarik – narik ujung lengan kaos yang dipakai oleh Kyuhyun. Sudah beberapa menit Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan Sungmin dan sama sekali tak memperdulikan Siwon, dan Siwon tak suka itu.

"_Hyeong_, janga ganggu dulu. Aku sedang sibuk!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil terus mengambil gambar Sungmin tanpa sedikitpun melirik kea rah Siwon yang mukanya terukir 'kesedihan'.

Peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai baru saja dibunyikan oleh wasit yang memimpin pertandingan sore itu. Kyuhyun segera menghentikan aktivitas 'mencuri' foto – foto Sungmin. Dia memandang puas hasil jepretannya(?), lalu beralih memandang lapangan dan berkonsentrasi menyaksikan pertandingan.

Pertandingan sore itu berlangsung cukup sengit. Sampai akhir babak pertama, skor masih 0-0. Sungmin yang berposisi sebagai gelandang, sangat sulit memberikan umpan kepada striker untuk menembus pertahanan XII—3 yang memang sangat _solid_.

Babak kedua dimulai dan kembali bola hanya bergulir di daerah tengah lapangan. Jarang sekali sampai menusuk ke daerah pertahanan lawan. Kali ini Sungmin menggiring bola sendirian hampir sampai di kotak _penalty_ lawan. Dia bersiap akan memberikan umpan kepada temannya yang lebih dekat ke gawang dan lepas dari pengalawan pemain belakang tim XII—3. Namun tiba – tiba saja ada bek(?) yang datang dari arah samping kemudian men–_tackle_(?) Sungmin dengan keras. Wasit meniup peluit tanda pelanggaran.

Sungmin mengambil sendiri tendangan bebas itu. Dia bersiap – siap menendang, lalu melakukan tendangan yang sangat keras. Bola menuju ke pojok kiri atas gawang, sedikit lebih tinggi dari tiang gawang. Saat semua orang mengira bola itu tidak masuk, tiba-tiba bola itu berbelok dan GOAL! Sungmin berhasil mencetak gawang milik lawannya.

"Yeeaaayyy Gooooll! Sungmin _Sunbae_ menag sangat hebat." Kata Kyuhyun layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah yang diinginkannya. Kyuhyun sungguh kagum dengan kemampuan Sungmin yang selalu tak terduga itu.

"Kyunnie, kau terlihat seperti Namja yang baru saja di tempak oleh artis terkenal…" Ujar Siwon terheran – heran melihat sifat sahabatnya itu.

"Diam _Hyeong_! Jangan menghancurkan moodku. Aku sedang bahagia saat ini." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lagi pula itu hanya Gol biasa Kyu, jangan berlebihan seperti itu." Kata Siwon sambil geleng – geleng kepala.

"Terserah _Hyeong_m tapi perlu _Hyeong_ tau, Sungmin _Hyeong_ terlihat sangat memukau." kata Kyuhyun bangga. Sedangkan Siwon memandang tak suka ke arah Sungmin.

"Itu menurutmukan?" kata Siwon sambil melipatkan tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu, _Hyeong_?" Canda Kyuhyun kepada Siwon. Kemudian ia tertawa dengan keras.

"Menurutmu?" lirih Siwon dengan sangat pelan dan yang pasti Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya. 'Andai kau tau yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun–ah.'

.

.

.

Pertandingan sore itu berakhir dengan skor 1-0 untuk kemenangan tim XII—2 berkat gol tunggal Sungmin. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Kyuhyun terus menceritakan gol spektakuler Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun. Bukannya _Hyeong_ tak mau mendengarkan ceritamu, tapi kau telah menceritakan ribuan kali mengenai pertandingan bola itu. Apa kau tak bosan eoh?" kata Siwon tak suka. Bayangkan saja sejak tadi hanya itu itu saja yang di ceritakannya.

"Hehehe _mianhae_ _Hyeong_. Habisnya aku terlalu terpukau dengan pertandingan tadi, apa lagi Sungmin _Hyeong_…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang senyumnya yang paling manis.

Ha—ah. Siwon menghela nafas berat. 'Sakit. Rasanya sungguh sakit."

"Yasudah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang..." Kata Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat istirahat di sekolah. Ketika teman – temannya yang lain lebih memilih berada di kantin, Kyuhyun lebih memilih duduk di depan kelasnya, memandang kakak – kakak kelasnya bermain futsal di lapangan basket yang memang berada tepat di depan kelasnya. Matanya terus memandang kagum sosok tinggi, tegap, dan berkulit putih itu. Keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya tak mengurangi ketampanannya, malah membuatnya semakin mempesona.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang saja pada Sungmin _Sunbae_ kalau kau menyukainya?" Kata Siwon yang tiba – tiba sudah duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Siwon _Hyeong_! Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung dadakan. Dan bisakah kau berbicara sedikit pelan mengenai hal itu? Nanti Sungmin _Sunbae_ bisa tau…" Balas Kyuhyun sambil memandang Siwon dengan tajam.

"Apa kau tak bosan memandanginya setiap hari dari kejauhan?" Tanya Siwon tiba – tiba.

"_Eobseo_! Tapi hanya dengan memandangnya itu sudah cukup untukku, _Hyeong_…" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu, apa dengan memperhatikannya saja dapat membuatnya mengetahui perasaanmu?" Jawab Siwon telak.

Kyuhyun kehabisan kata untuk membalas jawaban Siwon tadi. Tapi untunglah teman – temannya yang lain segera datang dari kantin sehingga obrolannya dengan Siwon tadi terputus. Sebenarnya ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa yang di katakan Siwon memang benar adanya. Sungmin tak akan tau mengenai perasaannya jika ia hanya memandangnya saja. Tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya agak tidak rela saat ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada _Sunbae_nya itu. Ia bingung sendiri, sesekali ia memang ragu, apakah benar ini rasa suka atau hanya sekedar kagum?

'Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?'

'Cobalah melihat orang lain di sekitarmu, Kyu.'

.

.

.

* * *

—**TBC—**

* * *

.

Fanfict WonKyu terbaru dari saya :D

Semoga aja suka ya hohoho

NO BASH YA! KALAU GA SUKA GA USAH BACA ^^ KALAU TERLANJUR YA WAJIB KASIH REVIEW LOL

**.**

Hanya dua chapter saja kok (rencananya), dan ini Fic ringan(?)

REVIE PLEASE

**.**

**AYO WONKYU SHIPPER TUNJUKAN DIRI KALIAN :***

**Followme on Twitter : fanboyHAE**

**#NowPlaying Super Junior - Because It's You**

**LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa kau tak bosan memandanginya setiap hari dari kejauhan?" Tanya Siwon tiba – tiba.

"_Eobseo_! Tapi hanya dengan memandangnya itu sudah cukup untukku, _Hyeong_…" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu, apa dengan memperhatikannya saja dapat membuatnya mengetahui perasaanmu?" Jawab Siwon telak.

Kyuhyun kehabisan kata untuk membalas jawaban Siwon tadi. Tapi untunglah teman – temannya yang lain segera datang dari kantin sehingga obrolannya dengan Siwon tadi terputus. Sebenarnya ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa yang di katakan Siwon memang benar adanya. Sungmin tak akan tau mengenai perasaannya jika ia hanya memandangnya saja. Tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya agak tidak rela saat ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada _Sunbae_nya itu. Ia bingung sendiri, sesekali ia memang ragu, apakah benar ini rasa suka atau hanya sekedar kagum?

'Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?'

'Cobalah melihat orang lain di sekitarmu, Kyu.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2 from 3

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance, Fluff

**Warning : **BOYLOVE, Male x Male, Typo(s), AU, OOC. Alur membingungkan. **BERBELIT—BELIT. Jadi jangan protes(?) karena memang sudah di rencanakan begini(?)**

Yang Bercetak miring itu Pemikiran(?) seseorang. Oke. Jadi jangan bingung.

**Rencanya fic ini author buat jadi two shot, tapi ga jadi hehe.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**NO BASH!**

**Pairing :**

Siwon x Kyuhyun

**WONKYU IS REAL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Because It's You © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku sempat berpikir dan ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Pernahkah kau sekali saja melihatku? Barang sedetik saja? Pernahkah kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan kepadamu? Pernahkah kau menyadarinya? Atau pernahkah kau berfikir ada orang yang selama ini memendam perasaan kepadamu? Bolehkah aku meminta jawaban iya? Walaupun terdengar sangat tak mungkin, tapi bolehkah aku tetap berharap?_

_Tapi sebuah 'bisikan' menggangguku. Sebenarnya siapakah diriku hingga beraninya aku memendam perasaan kepadamu yang bahkan sulit untuk digapai, kau terlalu sempurna dan bersinar. Siapakah diriku yang sudah sangat lancang mngukir namamu didalam hatiku untuk selamanya, bahkan menyebut namamu saja bagai nyanyian tersendiri untukku. Pantaskah aku yang bukan siapa – siapa ini memiliki perasaan lebih kepadamu? Terlalu berlebihankah aku?_

_Selama ini tanpa ada kata yang sedikitpun keluar dari bibirku untuk ku ungkapkan kepadamu. Bahkan melalui sederet kata atau sepucuk suratpun tak pernah. Aku terlalu pengecut. Ya, aku memang pengeceut. Yang sama sekali tak pantas mendapatkan balasan darimu. Andai saja aku lebih berani? Tapi apa mungkin kau mau menerima hati ini? Dengan tulus?_

_Ya Tuhan. Aku sungguh – sungguh bodoh._

_Tapi aku tak peduli._

_Selama aku bisa melihatmu itu sudah cukup._

_Aku merasa cukup senang._

_Karena aku mencintaimu._

_Kata orang cinta tak bisa di paksakan bukan? Biarkan cinta itu sendiri yang akan mencari jalannya. Dan aku akan melakukan semua ini._

_Aku yakin dan aku yakin bisa._

_Walalu harus ada pengorbanan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang dingin, bintang yang bertaburan di langit, dan bulan yang selalu setia menemani sang bintang menjadi teman berbagi perasaan Kyuhyun. Dengan balutan pakaian yang cukup minim –celana pendek berwarna biru selutut dan kaos berwarna putih dengan motiv gambar kuda(?)—, ia duduk di atap rumahnya sambil mencurahkan segala perasaannya pada benda – benda penghias cakrawala. Ia tatap dengan penuh pengharapan. Perlahan ia mulai memetik senar gitarnya tanpa menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Mungkin hanya petikan, namun itu sudah menjadi wakil Kyuhyun untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sangat tak menentu saat ini.

Menit demi menit berlalu tanpa Kyuhyun yang menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengulangi petikan pada gitarnya pada lagu yang sama. Ia tak peduli. Yang ia ingin hanya mengungkapkan apa yang terbelenggu dalam hatinya saja, tak lebih. Terlebih Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang pintar merangkai kata – kata.

Cinta itu kata orang begitu sangat membahagiakan dan membuatmu selalu tersenyum hingga tak bisa tidut? Tapi apa kau yakin?

Untuk sebagian orang mungkin iya. Tapi tidak untuk dirinya. Cinta? Bolehkah ia menyebutnya cinta? Entah kenapa semua begitu sangat menyakitkan dan terasa menyayat hati.

U—uh.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali meremas hatinya.

Kadang ia tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang terus menghantuinya. Tapi…

Ia yang pengecut.

Ia yang memang tak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan kepada orang yang di sayanginya hanya bisa berdoa semoga orang itu bahagia dan sama sekali tak merasakan apa yang di namakan dengan kesedihan, Kyuhyun tak ingin orang itu sama sepertinya. Ia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik.

Ia beranggapan hanya dengan melihat senyum orang itu, ia akan merasakan kebahagiaan. Tapi entah karena apa hatinya seakan ada bagian yang kosong walau ia telah melihat senyuman itu. Ia juga tak tau apakah ia menginginkan orang itu berada di sampingnya dan menemaninya. Semua terasa sangat membingungkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nyutt!_

_Sakit._

'_Lagi – lahi kau memikirkannya, Kyuhyun–ahh? Sebesar itukah kau menyukainya hingga tak melihat orang lain yang juga menyukaimu? Tak akan ada harapan lagikah untukku?_

_Setidaknya sebutlah namaku, Kyu. Berikan aku senyuman terbaikmu agar hati ini lebih tenang walau menghadapi kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan._

_Andai kau tau siapa aku dan dapat merasakan seberapa besar aku menyukaimu._

_Andai kau tau jika aku merasakan sakit yang sama denganmu karena kau yang tak bisa meraih bintangmu. Sedangkan aku tak bisa meraihmu._

_Apakah takdir begitu mempermainkan kita hingga seperti ini?_

_Apakah takdir akan terus bermain – main dengan nasib percintaan kita?_

_Mungkinkah takdir kita berubah?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia tak akan tahu tentang apa yang kau rasakan jika kau tak melakukan apapun. Dia tak akan menyadari perasaanmu jika kau hanya berdiam diri. Dia tak akan tau jika selama ini kau begitu mengaguminya jika kau hanya melihatnya saja…" Tiba – tiba terdengar suara baritone di belakangnya yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"_Hyeong_…"

"_Hyeong_ tau Kyunnie. Ada perasaan takut yang kau rasakan jika orang yang kau sukai itu menolakmu atau tak membalas perasaanmu. Tapi menurut _Hyeong_, mengagumi orang terlalu jauh dan hanya memandangnya saja tanpa melakukan apa – apa akan jadi hal yang sia – sia. Itu akan lebih menyakitkan. Dan kau harus berani mengungkapkan semuanya Kyu… Itu lebih baik dan apapun hasilnya kau harus berani menjalaninya." Lanjut Siwon sambil memandang lautan bintang di atasa sana.

"_Hyeong_, a—aku bingung harus berbuat apa? Entah kenapa aku seperti tak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Hati kecilku seakan melarangku melakukan itu. Aku bingung, _Hyeong_…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya kau yang tau apa yang terbaik untukmu, Kyu. Ikuti semua kata hatimu. Renungkan semua yang kau rasakan. Tanyakan pada dirimu juga apa yang aku rasakan itu benar atau tidak dan yakinkan dirimu untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang akan terjadi." Kata Siwon sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut. Seakan – akan Kyuhyun adalah sebuah harta yang paling berharga yang perlu di lindunginya. "Kau punya jawabannya Kyu. Di dalam hatimu."

"Lebih baik kita masuk. Udara semakin tak bersahabat, _Hyeong_ tak mau kau jatuh sakit karena terlalu lama duduk di luar." Lanjut Siwon.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Kamar yang sudah seperti kamar Siwon juga. Karena hampir setiap hari mereka tidur bersama entah itu di kamar Kyuhyun atau kamar Siwon. Layaknya saudara yang tak akan terpisahkan.

Keduanya mulai merebahkan tubuh masing – masing di kasur berukuran Queen Size itu. Menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Saling memeluk. Saling memberi kehangatan. Hanya mereka berdua.

'Aku ingin kita seperti ini selamanya Kyunnie, tapi dalam sebuah ikatan yang berbeda. Andai kau tau apa yang kau alami saat ini sama seperti apa yang _Hyeong_ rasakan.' Ucap Siwon dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa terasa sudah berbulan – bulan Kyuhyun terus menyimpan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Hari ini, Sabtu terakhir di bulan April, hari setelah ujian bagi kelas XII. Kyuhyun sedang berjalan – jalan dengan membawa DSLR kesayangannya untuk membunuh rasa rindunya pada Sungmin yang tak pernah ia temui 2 minggu terakhir.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai menyerah dengan perasaanya kepada Sungmin. Memang berat rasanya tapi Kyuhyun juga tak mau terlalu berharap. Sudah cukup ia terbelenggu dalam satu lubang itu. Ia percaya walau pada awalnya akan terasa berat dan menyakitkan, tapi Tuhan pasti akan memberikan kebahagiaan lain. Bukan lewat Sungmin, tapi orang lain.

Akhir – akhir ini Kyuhyun mulai menyadari siapa orang yang ia anggap akan bisa menggantikan Sungmin di hatinya. Sedikit – demi sedikit perasaan itu mulai tumbuh menjadi besar. Walaupun ia tau masih ada Sungmin di hatinya. Tapi jika ia berusaha lebih keras, mungkin bayangan Sungmin akan hilang dari benaknya.

Diarahkannya DSLR itu untuk memotret pemandangan yang indah di bukit belakang kompleks perumahannya. Saat Kyuhyun mengarahkan kameranya ke taman yang berada di bawah bukit itu, dia menangkap sosok yang dia kenal. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

Perasaannya membuncah saat menatap senyum sosok itu—ia tak mau munafik, ia masih menyimpan rasa pada _Namja_ itu—. Namun pada saat bersamaan peasaannya tertohok seketika melihat seorang _Namja_ cantik yang berada di sebelah Sungmin. Mereka sedang bercanda, tertawa penuh kebahagiaan. Tanpa disangka, tiba – tiba Sungmin mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di dahi _Namja_ yang pernah di lihatnya. _Namja_ yang diketahui bernama Kim Ryeowook —yang ternyata teman sekelas Sungmin— tampak sedikit malu dan tampak semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

Entah kenapa kedua bola matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata yang semakin deras mengalir dari kedua bola mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pernah menduga semua ini akan terjadi. Saat dimana ia akan merasakan sakit karena perasaanya.

Tapi ada sisi lain dalam diri Kyuhyun mensyukuri apa yang ia lihat. Mungkin inilah takdirnya. Sungmin memang diciptakan Tuhan bukan untuk bersamanya. Namun orang lain. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena selama beberapa minggu ini ia mulai melupakan Sungmin dan menyadari perasaan yang lebih hangat yang ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun mulai yakin jika Sungmin memang bukan cinta sejatinya. Karena yang Kyuhyun yakini cinta sejati tak akan hilang walau termakan usia. Berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan kepada Sungmin. Dan mengenai perasaanya kepada Sungmin, mungkin apa yang di katakana Siwon tempo dulu ada benarnya. Ia sangat mengagumi Sungmin dan bukan mencintainya. Rasa kagum yang amat besar karena ia ingin seperi orang itu hingga ia salah mengartikan perasaanya.

Tiba – tiba sepasang tangan yang cukup kekar merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang sangat ia kenal. Hangat dan sangat nyaman.

"_Uljima_ Kyu. ada _Hyeong_ yang selalu berada di sisimu. Ada _Hyeong_ yang akan selalu menjagamu. Hyeong akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Kata Siwon, sang pemilik tangan. 'Ada _Hyeong_ yang akan selalu mencintaimu. Selamanya.' Lanjut Siwon dalam hati sambil terus memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menumpahkan air matanya kelegaan dalam pelukan Siwon. Tanpa ada kata, hanya ada air mata yang seolah menceritakan perasaan Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Siwon dengan sabar menenangkan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun terlelap dalam pelukan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun yang terlelap. Dengan wajah yang memerah karena kelelahan, serta bekas air mata yang masih tersisa. Kyuhyun begitu terlihat rapuh dan itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

Ia ingin Kyuhyunnya kembali ceria seperti dulu. Ia ingin Kyuhyunnya tersenyum dengan tulus seperti dulu. Ia ingin Kyuhyunnya kembali seperti dulu saat Namja yang telah merebut hati Kyuhyunnya itu datang. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyunnya kembali.

Andai saja Kyuhyun tau apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Andai saja ia yang bisa menjadi orang yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Andai saja ia adalah orang yang akan selalu menghapus air mta Kyuhyun saat ia sedang sedih.

.

_Cry when you want to cry. Don't purposely hold in your sadness_  
(Menangislah saat kau ingin menangis. Jangan terus larut dalam kesedihanmu)

_I'll embrace you so that you can smile again  
_(Aku akan merangkulmu sehingga kamu bisa tersenyum lagi)

_When you're tired, I'll lend you my shoulder so that you can rest for a bit  
_(Ketika kamu lelah, aku akan meminjamkan bahuku sehingga kamu bisa beristirahat sebentar)

_I pray no tears in your dreams  
_(Aku berdoa semoga tidak akan ada air mata dalam mimpimu)

_I know you'll fly high in your life  
(_Aku tahu kau akan terbang tinggi dalam hidupmu)

.

Siwon terus mengusap helain halus rambut Kyuhyun yang begitu indah. Sesekali ia memeberikan kecupan pada puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. Tangannya masih setia menopang(?) tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertidur dalam pelukannya, membuat posisi mereka begitu terlihat 'indah'. Sesekali Siwon tersenyum mendengar dengkuran pelan Kyuhyun.

.

_Although this world tries to look at you with a small view  
(_Walaupun dunia ini mencoba untuk melihatmu dengan tampilan yang sangat kecil_)_

_I can confidently say you're the only one  
(_Aku bisa meyakinkanmu untuk mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah satu-satunya_)_

_Find your broken dreams again. Don't say that you can't  
(_Temukan lagi impianmu yang sempat hancur. Jangan katakan bahwa kamu tidak bisa_)_

_I will help you to make that dream come true  
(_Aku akan membantumu untuk membuat mimpi itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan_)_

_When you feel like you can't breathe, close your eyes for a bit and think about your future  
_(Bila kamu merasa seperti tidak bisa bernapas, tutup matamu sekejap dan berpikirlah tentang masa depanmu)

_._

Angin yang sejak tadi bertium dengan agak kencang seakan jadi saksi atas dua manusia yang kini sedang menikmati kegiatan masing – masing. Kyuhyun yang tertidur dan Siwon yang tak bosan – bosannya memandang wajah manis Kyuhyun yang begitu damai. Siwon selamanya tidak akan bosan dengan wajah malaikatnya itu.

Ia kecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun lagi sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

_I pray no tears in your dreams_  
(Aku berdoa semoga tidak akan ada air mata dalam mimpimu)

_I know you'll fly high in your life_  
(Aku tahu kau akan terbang tinggi dalam hidupmu)

_Although this world tries to look at you with a small view  
_(Walaupun dunia ini mencoba untuk melihatmu dengan tampilan yang sangat kecil)

_I can confidently say you're the only one  
_(Aku bisa meyakinkanmu untuk mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah satu-satunya)

_I'll protect you and stay by your side as tears flow_  
(Aku akan melindungimu dan tinggal di sismu sebagai aliran air mata)

_Just rest without any worries in my embrace_  
(Merebahlah di pelukanku tanpa ada rasa khawatir)

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan matahari mulai merambat ke arah barat. Tergantikan oleh sang rembulan yang bersinar dengan terang seakan rembulan itu tersenyum. Di temani ribuan bintang – bintang yang berkedip di langit yang kini berwarna gelap. Namun, Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama. Saling memeluk.

.

_The sadness formed in your eyes that won't fall  
_(Kesedihan terbentuk di matamu yang tidak ingin jatuh)

_In your dreams there are rough dark clouds that don't show but  
_(Dalam mimpimu ada awan gelap kasar yang tidak tampak tapi)

_you smile. Don't hold back your hurt anymore  
_(kamu tersenyum. Jangan pikul kesakitanmu lagi)

_Just throw it high into the sky. I want to go towards the end now  
_(Buang saja ke langit yang tinggi. Aku ingin pergi menuju akhir sekarang)

_Open up the wings that were folded away. Take my hand  
_(Membuka sayap yang terlipat pergi. Pegang tanganku)

_Don't cry again  
_(Jangan menangis lagi)

.

Udara malam semakin tak bersahabat. Rasa dingin mulai menyerang kedua pemuda itu. Walau mereka masih saling berpelukan namun rasanya tak cukup untuk menghilangkan dingin yang menyerang mereka.

Siwon yang tak ingin Kyuhyunnya sakit karena udara yang tak mau di ajak bekerjasama, memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah. Dengan mudah ia menggendong Kyuhyun dalam kedapannya. Perlahan ia meninggalkan tempat semula.

Berjalan dengan perlahan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Siwon. Mencari kehangatan yang begitu membuatnya terasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

.

_I pray no tears in your dreams  
_(Aku berdoa semoga tidak akan ada air mata dalam mimpimu)

_I know you'll fly high in your life  
_(Aku tahu kau akan terbang tinggi dalam hidupmu)

_Although hearts that changed coldly may not know you,  
_(Meskipun hati yang berubah menjadi dingin mungkin kamu tidak tahu,)

_who is cooler than anyone, stay by my side. You're the only one  
_(yang lebih dingin dari orang lain, tinggal di sisiku. Kau satu-satunya)\

_I pray no tears in your dreams  
_(Aku berdoa semoga tidak akan ada air mata dalam mimpimu)

_I know you'll fly high in your life  
_(Aku tahu kau akan terbang tinggi dalam hidupmu)

_._

Dan perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku dengan tulus mencintaimu. Sangat mecintaimu. Tak peduli badai yang akan menghalangi jalanku. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha berada di sampingmu. Menjagamu. Melindungimu. Mencintaimu.

Kau adalah takdirku.

I Love You

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—**TBC—**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Ga jadi Two Shot. Jadinya 3 Shot mugkin, atau bisa saja lebih, tergantung mood XDa**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**NO BASH! Oke...**

**AYO WONKYU SHIPPER TUNJUKAN DIRI KALIAN :***

**Followme on Twitter : fanboyHAE**

**LOVE!**

An New : Bagian ini saya edit ulang di bebera tempat, so yg udah baca pasti tau mana yg berubah XDa lol


	3. Chapter 3

Siwon terus mengusap helain halus rambut Kyuhyun yang begitu indah. Sesekali ia memberikan kecupan pada puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. Tangannya masih setia menopang(?) tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertidur dalam pelukannya, membuat posisi mereka begitu terlihat 'indah'. Sesekali Siwon tersenyum mendengar dengkuran pelan Kyuhyun.

Angin yang sejak tadi bertiup dengan agak kencang seakan jadi saksi atas dua manusia yang kini sedang menikmati kegiatan masing – masing. Kyuhyun yang tertidur dan Siwon yang tak bosan – bosannya memandang wajah manis Kyuhyun yang begitu damai. Siwon selamanya tidak akan bosan dengan wajah malaikatnya itu.

Ia kecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun lagi sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan matahari mulai merambat ke arah barat. Tergantikan oleh sang rembulan yang bersinar dengan terang seakan rembulan itu tersenyum. Di temani ribuan bintang – bintang yang berkedip di langit yang kini berwarna gelap. Namun, Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama. Saling memeluk.

Udara malam semakin tak bersahabat. Rasa dingin mulai menyerang kedua pemuda itu. Walau mereka masih saling berpelukan namun rasanya tak cukup untuk menghilangkan dingin yang menyerang mereka.

Siwon yang tak ingin Kyuhyun –nya sakit karena udara yang tak mau di ajak bekerjasama, memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah. Dengan mudah ia menggendong Kyuhyun dalam kedapannya. Perlahan ia meninggalkan tempat semula.

Berjalan dengan perlahan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Siwon. Mencari kehangatan yang begitu membuatnya terasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

_Dan perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku dengan tulus mencintaimu. Sangat mecintaimu. Tak peduli badai yang akan menghalangi jalanku. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha berada di sampingmu. Menjagamu. Melindungimu. Mencintaimu._

_Kau adalah takdirku._

_I Love You_

.

.

.

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance, Fluff

**Warning : **BOYLOVE, Male x Male, Typo(s), AU, OOC. Alur membingungkan. **BERBELIT—BELIT.**

Yang Bercetak miring itu Pemikiran(?) seseorang. Oke. Jadi jangan bingung

**Pairing :**

Siwon x Kyuhyun

**WONKYU IS REAL!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**NO BASH!**

.

.

.

* * *

Because It's You © fanboyHAE

* * *

.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan oleh seluruh kelas XII akhirnya tiba. Ya. Pengumuman kelulusan. Pagi itu keadaan sekolah sudah sangat sepi karena pengumuman kelulusan sudah diumumkan satu jam yang lalu. Namun Kyuhyun masih berada di sekolah untuk melihat kakak kelasnya itu, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sungmin. Ia ingin melihat terakhir kali _Namja_ yang selama ini di kaguminya. Hanya kagum. Dan Kyuhyun sudah menyadari semuanya. Mengenai bagaimana perasaannya dan bagaimana sesungguhnya yang ia rasakan.

Dilihatnya Sungmin bersama Ryeowook sedang merayakan kelulusan mereka berdua di bawah 'Pohon Cinta' sambil saling menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku yang mereka bawa. Tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Sangat romantis.

Melihat semua itu entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyu ikut tersenyum dengan tulus. Tak ada lagi rasa cemburu di hatinya. Tak ada lagi sakit di hatinya. Yang ada sekarang rasa bahagia melihat sabahatnya itu bahagia.

Tak berselang lama Siwon datang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terus melihat ke sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati kebahagiaan mereka.

"Kyu, _Hyeong_ tau apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. _Hyeong_ tau semua ini pasti terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tapi _Hyeong_ yakin kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih. Jangan bersedih lagi, _Hyeong_ rela kau memukul _Hyeong_ jika itu bisa mengurangi sedikit bebanmu." Kata Siwon panjang lebar sambil memeluk erat Kyuhyun dari belakang tanpa melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Sepertinya ada yang salah paham?

Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apapun. Ia masih kaget karena kedatangan Siwon yang tiba – tiba. Dan jujur saat ini detak Jantung Kyuhyun bertedak dua kali lipat dari pada biasanya dan wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Kyu. _Hyeong_ mohon. _Hyeong_ juga merasakan sakit jika kau terus menyiksa dirimu seperti itu. _Hyeong_ ingin sekali kau bangun dari keterpurukanmu dan melangkah dengan lembaran baru…" Siwon yang mengira Kyuhyun masih menangis dalam bisu mengucapkan mantra – mantra penenang yang biasa ia ucapkan hanya kepada Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan lebih erat.

"H—_Hyeong_… Aku—" belum juga Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Namun Siwon telah terlebih dahulu memotongnya. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus karena sebal. 'Jangan sok tau, Choi Siwon.' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, dengarkan _Hyeong_" Kata Siwon masih pada posisi yang sama, bedanya saat ini ia meletakkan pelakunya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun dan sedikit menghirup aroma yang begitu ia sukai itu. Sungguh harum dan sangat memabukkan.

"Semua ini bukan salahmu atau siapapun. Ini semua adalah takdir yang sudah di tulis oleh sang pencipta. Dan mungkin Sungmin _Sunbae_ bukan seseorang yang di ciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk bersamamu. Tapi Tuhan pasti sudah menciptakan orang lain yang akan selalu berada di hati dan pikiranmu. Menjagamu dengan segenap hati. Melindungimu dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya serta mencintaimu tulus dengan sepenuh hati tanpa melihat kekurangan atau kelebihanmu. Hanya ada cinta yang tulus antara dua orang yang saling mencintai.

"Kau percaya semua itukan Kyu? kau percaya bahwa akan ada orang lain yang akan memberikan semua itu kepadamu kan, Kyu? Dan kau dengan segenap hati dan ketulusan mau memberikan kesempatan untuk membuka hati untuk orang lain, kan? Mencintai orang lain itu dengan tulus seperti apa yang dirasakan orang itu terhadapmu, kan?"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh bagian belakang Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga ia dan Kyuhyun saling berhadap – hadapan. Wajah meraka saling berhadapan kini. Bola mata hitam Siwon bertemu dengan bola mata Kyuhyun yang kecoklatan. Saling menatap datu sama lain.

"K—Kyu…" Ucap Siwon kaget karena bukan wajah sayu yang penuh dengan air mata dan tatapan yang penuh dengan penderitaan yang Siwon lihat dari Kyuhyun. Yang Siwon lihat saat ini alah tatapan yang selembut kain sutra serta wajah dan senyuman yang secerah mentari yang sedang bersinar di atas sana. Sungguh cantik dan mempesona.

A—pa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Apakah Kyuhyun baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang membuat kesedihannya hilang begitu saja? Saat ini Kyuhyun terlihat seperti cahaya yang seolah dapat membuat tumbuhan yang sudah layupun akan kembali subur. Sungguh luar biasa.

"Choi Siwon… Terimakasih atas semua kata – kata indah yang kau katakan panjang lebar baru saja, aku sangat menyukai kata – katamu dan juga sangat menghargainya. Tapi _Hyeong_, asal kau tau saja, aku sama sekali tidak menangis seperti yang kau kita dan sudah tak merasakan sakit apa – apa lagi. Karena aku sudah sadar perasaan apa yang aku rasakan terhadap Sungmin _Sunbae_ selama ini. Dan aku tau betul itu bukan di sebut cinta. Karena rasa cinta yang aku tau lebih menyenangkan rasanya dan begitu sangat indah.

"Ya, sepetinya apa yang kau katakan tadi benar, _Hyeong_. Tuhan pasti punya rencana dan takdir lain untukku dan aku harus menjalaninya. Dan aku rasa, aku telah menemukan takdir lain yang lebih baik yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku dari pada sebelumnya. Kali ini aku sangat yakin bahwa aku akan sangat bahagia jika bisa bersama – sama dengan takdir itu. Bodohnya aku selama ini baru menyadari bahwa takdir itu sangat dekat denganku selama ini.

"Selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya, selalu ada di saat aku merasakan kesedihan dan selalu memberikan ku motovasi untuk maju kedepan hingga aku melupakan sakit itu dan bisa tersenyum dengan lepas tanpa ada beban apapun. Selalu ada di sampingku, melindungiku dan memelukku…"

"Si—siapa orang itu Kyu?" Siwon cemas. Bolehkan kali ini saja ia berharap bahwa orang yang di maksud Kyuhyun adalah dirinya? Tapi Siwon takut jika orang itu bukan dirinya, tapi orang lain. Siwon terus berdoa kepada Tuhan semoga apa yang ia inginkan terkabul dan semua akan ber—akhir bahagia. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak yakin, ia takut Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya hanya sebagai saudara dan tak lebih dari itu.

"Kau tau betul siapa orang itu, _Hyeong_. Kau sangat mengenal orang itu _Hyeong_. Kau mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun. Kau mengerti dirinya dari orang lain." Jawab Kyuhyun ambigu sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat Siwon berdebar melihat senyuman yang jarang Kyuhyun perlihatkan itu.

'Inilah Kyuhyun yang aku kenal. Dengan senyuman yang terpancar dari bibirnya.'

Bolehkan ia sedikit berharap? Bolehkah ia sedikit egois dan menginginkan semuanya seperti apa yang ia impikan?

"Bolehkah _Hyeong_ sedikit egois, Kyu. Bolehkan _Hyeong_ berharap bahwa orang yang akan menjadi takdirmu itu adalah _Hyeong_, Kyu. Bolehkan _Hyeong_ membayangkan jika _Hyeong_ bisa memilikimu secara utuh? Bolehkah _Hyeong_ berharap kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang _Hyeong_ rasakan kepadamu? Bolehkan _Hyeong_ berharap jika Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Choi Siwon?" lirih Siwon sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sedikit sendu. Menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"_Hyeong_. A—aku…"

Ha—ah.

'Inikah takdirku?'

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin memang ia terlalu berharap dan menghayal.

Sudah sejak lama Siwon menganggap Kyuhyun lebih dari sekedar sahabat atau saudara. Ia telah mencintai Kyuhyun sejak mereka masih terbilang anak – anak dan selama itu pula Siwon memendam rasa suka pada Kyuhyun. Perasaan yang tak pernah Siwon katakana pada sang pujaan hati.

Pengecut? Itulah dirinya. Ia terlalu takut jika ia mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan kepada Kyuhyun akan berakibat pada hubungan mereka berdua yang terjalin selama ini. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun menjauhinya dan menganggapnya aneh. Ia tak mau kehilangan Kyuhyunnya. Cukup melihat senyum dan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun ia merasa cukup bahagia walaupun ia harus menahan rasa sakit dan memendam semuanya sendir. Ia rela asalkan Kyuhyun akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Itu sudah cukup.

"Aku sangat mencintamu Kyuhyun. Selalu. Semoga kau bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai." lanjut Siwon sambil membalikan tubuhnya tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata – katanya. Siwon terlalu takut jika Kyuhyun menjawab dan jawabanya itu tidak seperti yang ia inginkan. Lebih baik ia tak tau apa – apa.

Mungkin ia memang harus merasakan sakit lagi.

Sungguh menyakitkan.

Sepertinya apa yang ia katakan kepada Kyuhyun saat menenangkan _Namja_ dengan suraui semanis madu itu, kini berlaku pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Kyuhyun bukanlah takdirnya. Walau sulit ia harus bisa menjalaninya. Padahal ia sudah yakin bahwa Kyuhyun adalah cinta sejatinya.

Sungguh takdir yang sangat menyiksanya.

Terkadang apa yang kita inginkan tidak seperti apa yang kita harapkan. Terkadang apa yang kita lihat tidak seperti apa yang mata kita tangkap. Terkadang apa yang kita dengar tidak seperti apa yang telinga kita dengar. Tetapi apa yang di rasakan hati adalah sebuah fakta. Tak ada kebohongan didalamnya.

Langkah Siwon terhenti saat seseorang memelukanya dengan sangat keras dari belakang. Tak perlu perpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu Karena Siwon haal betul tangan kecil yang tengah memeluknya ini dan kehangatan yang di berikan dari pelukan itu.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Satu – satunya orang yang bisa mencuri perhatiannya hingga membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ya, hanya Kyuhyun dan selama ini tak ada orang lain seperti Kyuhyun yang berada dihatinya.

"_Pabbo_ _Namja_… Kau sangat bodoh _Hyeong_. Aku bahkan belum selesai mengatakn semuanya dan kau malah berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dengan perasaan yang tak bisa di tebak. Kau bodoh Choi Siwon. Kau sangat bodoh. Aku bersumpah akan menghukummu setelah kita menyelesaikan masalah ini." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu—"

"Diam Cho. Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi Cho. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkanku penjelasanku kali ini!" Kata Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan segera membalikkan tubuh Siwon agar saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Saling menatap dan melihat.

"Dengarkan baik – baik apa yang akan aku ucapkan. Karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali dan tak akan mengulanginya lagi walaupun kau menyembahku dan memintaku mengulagi ucapanku…" Kyuhyun memendang tajam Siwon. Namun tatapan tajam itu sama sekali tak ada pancaran kebencian. Malah sebaliknya, tatapan itu adalah tatapan kebahagiaan walau tajam(?)

"Kau sama sekali tak bermimpi _Hyeong_. Kerena akupun menginginkan hal yang sama sepeti apa yang kau inginkan terhadapku. Aku ingin kau selalu berada disampingku. Aku ingin kau selalu melindungimu dan aku ingin kau selalu mencintaimu selamanya. Aku milikmu seutuhnya dan aku juga sangat sangat sangat mecintaimu juga. Bodohnya diriku yang baru menyadari perasaan yang begitu besar ini beberapa minggu ini. Bodohnya diriku yang selalu mengartikan arti dari perasaan yang aku rasakan sendiri. Bodohnya diriku yang tak bisa membedakan mana yang di sebut rasa cinta dan mana yang di sebut rasa kagum.

"Tapi saat ini aku sudah sadar dan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sendiri. Dan benar. Cho Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Choi Siwon…" muka Kyuhyun sengguh sangat memerah. Ia tak percaya dapat mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Siwon. Andai saja ia tak ingin memulai semuanya dari awal, mana mungkin ia mau mengatakannya. Tapi demi seorang Siwon, apapun akan ia lakukan.

"A—apa?" rupanya Siwon masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakana Kyuhyun baru saja. Salah dengarkah ia?

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak akan mengulangi kata – kataku Cho!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil melesat pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang terperangah dengan muka yang Kyuhyun anggap sebagai muka bodoh yang seperti baru saja terbang ke langi paling tinggi melewati rasi besar(?) dan melihat gajah terbang dingkasa.

Tapi ia sama sekali tak kesal. Ia malah sangat senang melihat wajah Siwon yang sangat – sangat jarang dilihatnya. Dengan langkah pasti ia terus meninggalkan Siwon sambil tersenyum bahagia. 'Terimakasih Tuhan. Takdir yang kau berikan ini sungguh sangat indah dan aku sangat bersyukur akan hal ini.'

"_Baby_ Kyu… Tunggu _Hyeong_…" Teriak Siwon sambil berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh di depannya. Dan perlu beberapa saat untuk mengusul _Namja_ itu.

"Jadi mulai saat ini kita adalah sepasang kekasih, Kyu? iyakan Baby?" kata Siwon dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Siwon sungguh tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaanya. Kyuhyun berada di sampingny saja rasanya sudah sangt membahagiakan, apalagi mulai sekarang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Menurut _Hyeong_?" kata Kyuhyun cuek sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan tempat saksi cinta mereka berdua. Saksi atas hubungan baru mereka.

"Tentu saja kita adalah sepasang kekasih, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan mulai sekarang Baby Kyu adalah milik Choi Siwon. Selamanya. Tak akan _Hyeong_ biarkan kau lepas dari pelukan _Hyeong_" Kata Siwon mantap sambil membawa tangan Kyuhyun kedalam genggamannya. Hingga mereka berjalan dengan tangan yang saling melekat satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apa – apa dan tak menolak. Tapi ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan Siwon melihat itu. Siwon yakin itu adalah jawaban Kyuhyun. Walau hanya lewat senyuman namun itu sudah cukup. Karena saat ini _Namja_ yang ada di sampingnya ini adalah kekasihnya. Dan Siwon akan memastikan Kyuhyun akan menjadi miliknya selamanya.

"_Saranghae_ Cho Kyuhyun_. Jeongmal Saraghaeyo_…" kata Siwon sambil terus berjalan dan sesekali mencium lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di genggamannya. "_Saranghae_. _Saranghae_. _Saranghae_ Baby Kyu. _Saranghaeyo…"_

"Ya ya ya. Aku tau _Hyeong_… _Nado, nado_ _Saranghae_." Ucap Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan tangannya yang di tawan Siwon. Siwon memandang heran Kyuhyun.

Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun menyeringai, kemudian ia melakukan sesuatu kepada Siwon yang membuat _Namja_ tampan itu kaget sekaligus senang dan menyeringai dengan errr sedikit mesum.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari tanda – tanda bahaya segera berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang menyeringai sambil memegangi bibirnya yang beberapa saat lalu di curi ciuman.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun baru saja mencium Siwon dan itu tepat di bibirnya.

Tak selang lama, Siwon ikut berlari. Mengejar sang _Namjachingu_ dengan senyuman kebahagiaan.

Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun terus saling mengejar dengan bibir masing – masing terukir sebuah senyuaman kebahagiaan. Senyuman yang menadakan apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini memang benar – benar tulus. Mereka saling mecintai satu sama lain. Terikat dalam sebuah awal dari hubungan percintaan mereka sebagai sepasanga kekasih. Dan mereka berdua akan selalu melewati hari – hari selanjutnya berdua penuh dengan cinta. Dimana ada Siwon dan di sanalah ada Kyuhyun. Mereka akan saling mecintai hingga sang pencipta memanggil kembali mereka ke tempat asalnya.

**.**

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**.**

**Thankyou buat semua reader dan reviewers, tanpa kalian FF ini tak akan selesai ^^**

**Yup, REVIEW lagi ya ;) hohoho hargai usaha author XDa**

Followme on Twitter** : fanboyHAE**

**#NowPlaying Super Junior M - Zhi Shao Hai You Ni**

At Least I Still Have You…

**LOVE!**


End file.
